My Shining Love and Light Part of the story Lost but Never Forgotten
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: A one-shot story based off a request from a fan-reviewer Rated M for Mature sexual scenes! Galadriel is having a hard time with the stress of being a ruler who is constantly on duty 24/7. So Celeborn believes a few kisses, a little coaxing and a hot temptation with the bathing room will help keep her mind off her worries for a few hours. Written in co- with Lost but never Forgotten


_**~Hello everyone! It's your favorite Fanfiction Author, ladystarlet09. I'm writing this one-shot story based on a very special request by one of my big reviewers by the name of, I Luv Milarion, who asked me to do this for her since she is a big fan of Galadriel and Celeborn. So here is it and I hope you can give me good reviews of what you think. Enjoy!~ I don't own any of the LOTR characters.**_

**_(Third Age, Year of the Winter Solace, During the War of the Ring and the events of "Lost but Never Forgotten")_**

Lady Galadriel let out a heavy sigh after viewing her mirror for what seemed the billionth time in however long she has had it within her personal possession. Too many things were happening at once for her to be able to concentrate at one time. As the ruler of Lothlorien and aided by her beloved love and wise husband, Celeborn, very few got to see the true side of the lady of light, formerly known as Altáriel in undying lands of Valinor. She took another glance, frowning when she saw the darkness from the east slowly makes its way into Gondor while the darkness continues to stretch further into Mirkwood where their woodland kin and King Thranduil lived within their stone halls.

The ring bearer and his friend/traveling companion, Samwise Gamgee, were still far from the mountain of Doom where the One ring could only be fully destroyed so that Sauron could fall finally after all these thousands of years of waiting and war since the Last Alliance. Even for herself as a fellow ring bearer of the powerful elven ring, Nenya, raiment of water and all natural life, it was a very heavy burden to bear alone while she continued to watched over her own boarders with the help of captain Haldir and the other march wardens.

Galadriel passed her hand over the dark images she was seeing within the clear water before turning around upon sensing she was being watched by someone. Her lips curled slightly with delight when she caught sight of her husband watching her from the high steps that led back into the city. He quickly descended into the grove. "Still here, love?" He smiled upon her when he came to stand before her. He glanced down at the sacred looking mirror. The waters were now empty with only the bright stars and moon above reflecting on the water. "I know that things are not really looking all too well at the moment, but we still have the advantage over the enemy, thanks to the bravery of the Rohirrim and their king and the aid we had sent to them when all the odds were stacked against them from Isengard. The ring-bearer is still holding strong just as long as he still has that fighting courage burning within him." He told her while sliding his hands down her shoulders. Galadriel nodded her head and embraced him. "You forget that he's not totally alone. He has Sam top protect and watch over and us backing him up out here."

"I sometimes wonder if we even made the right choice in allowing him to pass our lands in the first place, husband." She replied softly with sad eyes. "All the pain, suffering and death has almost been overwhelming for even me to stomach every time I look into the mirror and foresee the possible outcomes of what choices men and other free people make. Everything is almost fully consumed by the darkness and those who are not aware of the goings of the outside world will know what is happening if we lose to Sauron should he regain the One Ring."

"That's not going to happen, my love." Celeborn said firmly, gently shaking her shoulders while he made her stare up into his eyes. "As long as you remain strong and continue to do what you need to while you still have the power within you, there is still hope and light at the end of the tunnel."

"And I wonder how it was you were able to talk yourself into coaxing me into marrying you all those years ago when I first step foot upon these shores, Celeborn." Galadriel laughed. "You are quite the smooth talker. It's a wonder how Elrond was able to stomach being around you for long periods of time during the Yuletide season."

Celeborn chuckled. "I tried to keep my lectures and conversations at a minimum when he and the grandchildren were visiting. He's not the one for staying long periods within my office. Not that I can even blame him. Its small wonder that you allowed me to be present when the ring company were resting here." He nodded his head backwards. "Speaking of resting, my sweet love." He lowered his voice seductively by her ear. "Why don't you come back to our private chambers with me so I could draw you a warm bath and perhaps we could do a little extra, shall we call it, physical exercise?" He winked when she let out a ringing laugh and swatted him with her hand as he led her by the other up the steps.

"Celeborn, you are bad!"

"Since when I wasn't bad when our duties are required by our people." He mused. "It's small wonder where Elladan and Elrohir got their pranking from. Valar, how times seems to pass too swiftly." Celeborn sighed deeply. Galadriel hugged his arm against her while they slowly walked amide their people who made them goodnight or hello's in passing. They never considered themselves a king or queen among their people, but rather wise rulers who based their actions upon pass experience and wisdom from what they could remember from Valinior.

Galadriel glanced up when they came across Haldir's _talan_. The house was lit within and there was plenty of male laughter mixed with that of a woman, a mortal who had mysteriously appeared at their boarders a month ago from a totally different world. Her name was Acadia Thomas and she was staying within Haldir's home until Galadriel was able to come up with some sort of way to send her back to her own world and home.

By the different male laughter, she knew that his younger brothers, Orohpin and Rumil were visiting for him for dinner before departing for the eastern boarders for the next patrol. "They sound so happy." Galadriel sighed deeply as she and Celeborn continued on towards their royal talan. "It reminds me that life shouldn't' be taken advantage since it can go out so quick like a candle light. I had been overseeing Haldir's healing personally with the help of the master healer when he was close to entering Mandos' eternal halls. I was almost close to despair when we had a hard time withdrawing the Orc poison from his system. Thank the Valar that you still have the ancient medical book of healing within your possession, Celeborn." She turned her face up to look up at him lovingly. "My wise and strong husband, how could I have been able to do any of this without you?"

"You wouldn't have been able to, my love." He replied with a wide smile. "I might not be able to have the gift of foresight, but deep within my own heart, I knew that you were going to carry a lot of burdens since you sought for way more here within these shores of Middle Earth and was going to be in need of someone who was wise, had the knowledge of the surrounding land and understood the importance of being able to be there when one needed a shoulder to lean on when times were too dark to be able to comprehend. But let us cease such silly talk until the new dawn and go draw that bath I promise you, love."

"As you wish, my strong warrior." She laughed. "Lead on."

The couple eventually came to their own private chambers that were located in the northern part of the royal talan after biding their passing servants goodnight. No sooner was the door closed and firmly locked by the outside bodyguards behind them, Celeborn preceded to undress his wife slowly while they kissed passionately.

Galadriel had always felt every time her husband touched her like this whenever they had a chance to just spend a whole night, separated from the hurts of the world and their people's concerns, it was like their wedding night all over again. He was always the patient one, always in control and taking his time with her while her blood boiled with desire and a fiery needed that was easily matched by him when he let all of that 'royal control' make its run for the back door. She let out a soft moan when she felt his warm breath tickle her bare neck as her dress was loosened in the back by the strings. It fell from her body like a falling rose petal, leaving her only in her shift and underthings.

Celeborn chuckled with approval. "Beautiful as always, my love." He said as he reached for her shift. "Now to get ride of these."

Those came off faster before she felt herself being swept off her feet within his strong arms. She wrapped hers around his neck as he carried her into the bathing room and set her upon the small wooden seat by the bath itself so he could draw the hot water. "Are you not joining me, husband?" She asked him curiously as she watched him pour some bathing oils into the bath. "I think you could use it yourself after meeting with all of those visiting merchants from the Misty Mountains. Sure is a whole lot of dust that came with them, not that I'd be personally complaining because you make the dust float elsewhere other then those silk robes that you have on." She added coaxingly. "Please?" Galadriel widen her sky blue eyes upon him. Celeborn shook his head.

"I can almost feel you using Nenya on me. That isn't gong to work and you know it, Galadriel." He shook a disapproving finger at her before scooping her up and disposing her into the bath. A little of the water splashed on the front of his robes but he merely shrugged it off. It was just water and so what if a little oil got on it? His personal servants knew of a secret method of how to get it out after years and years of dealing with such situations the next morning.

"Please, Celeborn?" Galadriel continued to beg in her prettiest voice. "And for your own information, I'm not using Nenya on your mind to purseuad you into joining me with this warm bath. It might help you relax." She beckoned him before pausing with a glanced towards the bathroom door. "Someone wishes to see you quickly, husband." She said in a serious voice.

"When does one not?" Celeborn sighed as he dried his hands on a towel. He kissed her on the forehead before reaching up to take of her circlet. "How could I forget about this?" He smirked before turning around to go back into the bedroom. Sure enough, much to his chagrin, someone was knocking on the door. "Coming." He called while going to the door and opening it to find a recently returned patrol warden. The march warden bowed deeply to him while holding out a scroll. "Evening, my lord." He greeted once he straighten back up. "This is supposed to be for you and Lady Galadriel. It a personal message from King Thranduil. His messenger is asking for more aide in the deeper parts of his boarders. There has been an sudden increase in Orc raids as of late since the last dispatch and its been very difficult to find healers from the other alliances who are willing to travel to his kingdom to aid in healing his injured warriors."

Celeborn broke the seal off the scroll and read the contents within with a somber look upon his fair face before looking up at the warden with a sigh. "Go and report to Haldir and ask him to see how many we can spare out of our patrol captains to lead two legions of warriors to Mirkwood. Also go to the house of healing and speak with the master healer if he is willing to spare male warrior healers in the company. If there isn't enough to go around after the assessment, return back here at first light of dawn and I'll see what can be done."

"Yes, my lord." The warden replied with another half bow before withdrawing. Celeborn closed the door behind him and locked once more as he looked back down at contents of the scroll. "Is it getting that bad now?"

"Celeborn, what's going on?" Galadriel called from the bath. "Was that a mach-warden reporting to you?"

"Yes, love." He replied while he re-entered the bathing room. He held up the scroll. "King Thranduil seeks additional reinforcements to the one's we have already sent to him. Times are turning darker then we had last seen it. He also asked for our healers as well, any we would be able to spare to help with the healing process of the severely injured or sick." He set the scroll carefully on a shelf. "We need to do something about Dol Guldur since its been emptied and Sauron has taken his true shape and returned back to his fortress within the dark tower in Mordor."

"But as long as he's still in power and the ring-bearer is still on his quest, I cannot do anything further until he has succeeded in casting the ring into the fires. Until then, we can only continue to do as we have been doing, fighting the orcs back with our own men while the mortals fight to defend their city."

Celeborn quickly stripped out of his clothes and folded them neatly before placing them on the small table. "Well, I made the request for the warden to report to Haldir and see how many we can spare. I told him two legions, but I think may not have enough captains to go around." He informed her while she moved slightly to allow space for him join her. He sighed deeply as the hot water came into contact with his skin. "Ahh, that feels so good." He closed his eyes while Galadriel smoothed away his silver hair from his eyes. "Thank you, love. You are always the best."

"Same goes for you." She giggled as she reached for the bathing sponge. Pouring some bathing soap powder, she began to lather up arms and shoulders while he sat back in a relaxed daze. It had been too few in between as of late since they had something like this happen. The duties of attending their kin's everyday disputes, concerns, the small battles that take place along their boarders against the wargs and orcs, dealing with the injuries while comforting those who are too severely injured to remain alive before they pass into Mandos's halls. All of it was just very stressful for him and his wife, but it was the destiny that they had chosen together to live and so they had to deal with it as best as possible until the end.

Galadriel smiled smugly as she reached for him underneath the water. "I think you need a stress reliever." She laughed when his grey eyes snapped open upon feeling her fingers close around him. "Don't you agree with my wisdom?"

"If you say so, but so do you as well." He countered before grabbing her suddenly with his hands and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She responded hungrily while she began to slowly stroke him up and down. His body was hardening fast underneath her skilled hands. Celeborn groaned deeply in his throat when she nipped him playfully on the lips before pulling away slightly.

"And you said no when I had something in mind, silly husband." She smirked up at him.

"I wasn't thinking too much with my head." He laughed huskily. He ran his fingers over her creamy breasts, caressing and teasing her pink nipples until they were hard within his palms before planting a kiss along her jawbone, neck and down further until his lips reached a hard peak. Suckling one and fondling the other, he listened to her heavy panting and moans for more as they made love in the bathtub. Sure, they could have waited to do it out in the bed, but he was too egar to wait much longer since she had piqued his interest with a mere touch of her silky smooth hand. Galadriel paused with her hand movement and stood up, water dripping down from her wet body while he reached up wordlessly to hold her hips with both hands as she positioned herself over his hard length.

"My, my." He tsked in a mocking disapproval while she slowly descended upon him. "You are one hell of an impatient one."

"Look who's talking when you practically ripped my wedding gown to shreds when we managed to reach our wedding _tala_n." Galadriel countered with a low moan as she went further down. She glanced up at his eyes with a smug look. "I had to stop with a threat of throwing a dagger at your heart if you didn't' give me time to at least get of what remained of the dress off with reaming decency I had." He grunted hard when the rest of him pushed deep within her until he was surrounding by her warmth.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was tearing her dress off, not me." He rolled his eyes before dodging a slap from her. "Hey! Why must we argue like this? I was eager to bed you just as you were too so that should make you and me pretty even."

"We shall see about that." He almost shivered when her eyes narrowed. Resting her palms on his shoulders for support, she began moving up and down while slowly rotating her hips in a circular fashion that was making his mind go crazy at the tightness and pleasure he was feeling between his own legs. "Do you keep to your argument, husband?" She asked after a few minutes of this fashion.

"Not one bite." Celeborn panted out before a hard groan was ripped from him when she squeezed herself around him until he was afraid she was going to break his manhood. "Then again, maybe a tiny bit." He chuckled with a breath of relief as he felt her loosen slightly. He reached for her breasts and began suckling them hard as she continued to move, moaning his name over and over as the water splashed crazily over the edge of the tub.

"Celeborn, valar!" Galadriel cried, her body trembling with the pleasure she was feeling within her body. "Keep going, it feel so good."

"Yeah, you like it that way?" He smirked darkly. He grabbed her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist while he stood up while supporting her buttocks with both hands. "Better hold on, love or else I won't be able to do this." He added as he carefully stepped over the tub with them still joined together as one. Galadriel squealed in surprised when her back came into contact with the smooth wooden wall behind her.

"Celeborn!" She cried when he began to thrust hard and fast while holding her tightly against the wall. He grunted and thrusted more until she cried out, her nails digging into his back as both their pleasure wrapped them together. Her hips bucked wildly in his palms while her body flew up in burning heat.

Everything for a elven couple is heighten within their joined minds, their feelings passing back and forth during the love making until it felt like you were going to fly into the celestial heavens above. But for Celeborn and Galadriel, their joined bond was enhanced by the power of Nenya so their sessions tended to be a lot more steamer then the average elf couple. Something that their own daughter, Celebrian had gotten from them and had done to Elrond, henceforth the twins and Arwen as living proof of those 'steamy sessions" that left the male utterly exhausted, but well satisfied in the end.

Celeborn felt his arms become tired from holding her, so he told her to get off for a moment and turn around with her back facing him before pressing her gently over the wooden stool beside the tub and re-entering her from behind. She gasped sharply at the sudden pleasure within her womb and begged him in a pleading voice to keep moving as pressure continued to build. Celeborn reached for her heavy breasts and squeezed them in time of his thrusting. "Enjoying this, I see, my shining light." He chuckled in mid-stroke before groaning when she back up against him, grinding her hips up and down until he swore he was seeing stars in his vision. "Keep that up, I might not be able to last a moment longer with you moving those hips of your like that."

"Shut up and just keep making love to me." She said while increasing her movements. "Harder and faster, Celeborn!" She cried as he tightly grabbed her hips and began moving her back and forth rapidly on him. The bathroom was beginning to smell like sex instead of perfume bath oils, but neither was giving a damn right in that moment. Galadriel hand to hold onto edges of the stool with both of her hands as he thrusted rapidly while she screamed his name when her body began to tremble. "Valar, I'm so close!" She cried while reaching between her legs to rub her sensitive spot. Celeborn grunted something unintelligible behind her. Galadriel cried out his name as he slowed down slightly before she felt his manhood swell within her body. "Yes! that's it. I want your seed flowing into me. Pour it and make me yours. I want all of it in my womb."

"You are one hell of a naught elleth, my love." Celeborn chuckled in her ear, his breath tickling the tips until she was a moaning mess under him. "But as you wish, I'll do whatever you want from me." He said between his panting as he turned them both around, him sitting upon the stool with her sitting his lap, still attached as one. "Finish us both off." He ordered harshly. Galadriel groaned. Moving up and down fast and hard until their joined body's sound of skin slapping on each other echoed within the bathing walls, her body arched backwards as her pending orgasm reached its peak and rocketed throughout her body like a arrow sudden released from a taunt bow string. Celeborn's gut tighten as he felt his own ripped through his body, his seed spilling into her as his manhood swelled until she couldn't move anymore. He grabbed her hips, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he leaned his forehead against her sweaty back. Galadriel's whole body was shaking violently while she accepted his seed deep within her womb before she collapsed within his arms with a long, satisfied sigh that was quickly echoed by him.

Niether wanted to move from where they were, their bodies utterly spent from the heated lovemaking. Galadriel was the first to move. She slowly moved off his flaccid manhood, his seed dripping from her womanhood with her combined cream, and climbed into the bathtub once more. "I can't believe the floor is wet again." She said out loud with a laugh while she watched him reach for the towels to clean up the mess. "Don't worry about it, I can get it come morning."

"I don't want to hear your handmaiden slipping on the floor again." He reminded her while pushing the wet towels to one side before joining her. "I'm surprised the water it still hot." He waved his hands before his damp face.

"I had something to do with it." Galadriel smiled widely. She held up the hand that had her ring resting upon it with the bathing sponge on hand.

"Go figure." He mimicked Acadia's favorite word to use whenever she was annoyed or needed something to say to a serious or offhand situation. "I'm not surprised." He held both hands in the air in mock surrender. "All yours."

Laughing together at his joke, they quickly washed off and did each other's hair before rinsing off with warm water and draining the bathtub. Galadriel wrapped a towel around her middle while her husband went off to get her a silk nightgown and him a pair of trousers to wear to bed. Her gaze fell upon the scroll still resting upon the shelf. Despite the wonderful time, her mind was still worried about their Mirkwood kin but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do much about Dol Guldor for the time being since her army wasn't that big to spare more then what her husband was willing to send to king Thranduil's aide.

"Galadriel, bedtime." She heard her husband call from the bedroom. "Your nightgown is on top of the blankets."

Pushing aside her inner thoughts and worries, the elleth hurried with drying herself off. "I'm coming." She said before stepping back into the bedroom. Celeborn was already dressed in his bottom and sitting up in bed with a smile. "What's so funny?" She asked while slipping into gown after putting the scroll away in a small chest below her nightstand.

"I just love how you look after a nice long bath." His grin grew wider when he was fixed with a hard stare from her. "And lovemaking too." He added before letting out a yawn. "Goodness, I'm so satisfied, I could fall asleep within a heartbeat of a big battle and I'd bet you I'd proably woudlnt' wake up."

"Let's pray that never happens." Galadriel replied drly as she got into bed after blowing out the candle. Laying back, she rested her head upon his chest while listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love you beyond everything this world and Valinior has to offer to me, Celeborn." She told him while closing her eyes. Celeborn murmured something that she couldn't' quite catch but guess rightly based on how he was lovingly caressing her cheeks with his hand while he moved his body forwards to lay down as well.

Words weren't' really needed between them since their eternal bonds as husband and wife could pass beyond time itself, even if the world was to grow dark an fall away in utter darkness. Her light would always be his to shine forever as long as they had each other within their timeless love. Nothing could separate them, not even if her ring was meant that she alone, was to carry its power upon her shoulders until her own task was complete. As long as Celeborn remained beside her, she had absolutely nothing to fear from any creature, evil or good, mortal or immortal. Her heart was always going to chose Celeborn above all choices that was going to be offered by them.

**THE END**


End file.
